I wanna grow old with you
by vd.alfredo
Summary: Songfic! I love this song and just thought I had to write swomething to it. It s the final battle and everything looks good, but what happens then? Have fun!


_**Hi, so this would be my Harry Potter Oneshot, it´s my first try so please be nice and review.**_

_**The song is: I wanna grow old with you by Westlife.**_

_**I love trhis song and I just had to write a story to it, so… have fun.**_

_**PS: I don´t own anything beside the idea.**_

**I wanna grow old with you**

It was a terrible fight, a terrible war. It was the final battle and everywhere was blood, it was gruesome.

_Another day _

_Without your smile _

_Another day just passes by _

The war has now been going on for a little more than a year. After Harrys´… betrayal of the light or better said after he found out that Dumbledore had manipulated him, that the prophesy was fake and Tom was his soulmate.

_But now I know _

_How much it means _

_For you to stay _

_Right here with me _

Yeah, Tom was his soulmate. Tom as in Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in history, the dark lord or for Harry simply Tom.

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger _

_But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer _

Both of them were somewhere on this battlefield, both fought for their ideas, both fought for their friends and both fought for their love.

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna die lying in your arms _

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna be looking in your eyes _

_I wanna be there for you _

_Sharing everything you do _

_I wanna grow old with you _

Right now Tom fought against Dumbledore and was winning. And Harry fought against his once upon friends. Suddenly a scream of pain sounded over the battlefield and shocked Tom out of his concentration. He turned to look what was wrong, this opportunity using Dumbledore fired a cutting hex at the dark lord. A hiss of pain and then blood red eyes upon him, wand with green light fired at him, Dumbledore died.

Tom turned once again, just to see his love on the ground, blood around him.

He starts running.

_A thousand miles between us now _

_It causes me to wonder how _

_Our love tonight remains so strong _

_It makes our risk right all along _

He´s running and running. Ignoring the spells, ignoring the cries, ignoring the battle.

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger _

_But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer _

Heavily he falls to his knees beside his lover, his soulmate. Blood os everywhere, around him, on him, but not much in him. Carefully Tom picked his love up, hushing him as he cried out in pain. Pointing his wand to the sky he muttered one word,

"Morsmorde"

And left.

They had won, but right now that didn´t matter, everything that mattered was Harry, his love.

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna die lying in your arms _

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna be looking in your eyes _

_I wanna be there for you _

_Sharing everything you do _

_I wanna grow old with you _

Carefully Tom lay his lover on their bed and spelled his clothes off. As he saw his loves´chest his breath caught in his throught.

A long, wide and deep gash across his chest, blood coming out and not stopping.

_Things can come and go I know but _

_Baby I believe _

_Something's burning strong between us _

_Makes it clear to me _

Seconds later Severus and Narcissa rushed in the room and began to heal the love of his life. Suddenly his heart stopped, and with his heart stopped every movement in the room, too shocked to do anything. Tom rushed to his side and held his loves´ hand, praying to fate, god, Merlin, Salazar or whoever might be out there.

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna die lying in your arms _

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna be looking in your eyes _

_I wanna be there for you _

_Sharing everything you do _

Slowly tom awoke from his sleep, a tear trailing down his cheek as he remembered his dream … no, more like memory. And he was quite sure that, that was the most painful one out of all his memories.

A soft touch at his cheek brought him back from his dark thought and as he looked at the source of the touch he looked in the most beautiful eyes he´s ever seen. The eyes of his love, Harry James Potter.

And as he saw the soft smile on his soulmates ´face, he had to realize that even though it was his most painful memory, it was also the foreplay to his happiest memory, as his lover came back to him, to the world of living.

_I wanna grow old with you_

_**Hi I hope you liked my first Harry Potter Oneshot, I tried really hard and I would love to get some reviexs even if they are bad.**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
